Rounds
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: Mikey está decidido a sacar a Donnie de su laboratorio... ¿cuántos planes fallarán antes de lograr proclamarse vencedor?


¡Hola!

Bueno, este es un fic para ValeryVampire, nos retamos mutuamente y ella pidió un fic que tratase de Mikey tratando de sacar a Donnie del laboratorio, comedia. ¡Y aquí está!

Espero que te guste ValeryVampire y a ti también que me halagas al leerme, ¡nos leemos en las notas finales!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Era un buen día para Donnie.

La mañana había transcurrido tranquila, la tarde no había sido la excepción, y ahora, a las 12:47 am y sin ninguna llamada de alerta por parte de sus hermanos que habían ido a patrullar, era claro que la ciudad estaba más tranquila que un gato bebé durmiendo bajo el Sol.

Sí. Definitivamente hoy podría terminar aquella gloriosa placa de componentes y su amada bebé sería más rápida, potente y con mayor poder de ataque. De sólo imaginar el tortumóvil aún más letal su cuerpo se llenaba de emoción.

Con la misma emoción que sin saberlo, llenaba a su hermano más pequeño al imaginar lo mucho que se divertiría jugando con él; así que apenas llegó de la aburrida patrulla y todos los demás se dirigieron a su actividad de mayor preferencia, Mikey salió disparado al laboratorio decidido a sacar a su hermano más alto de aquel oscuro y aburrido laboratorio en el que empeñaba en encerrarse.

Este lo quisiera o no.

 **Primer round.**

-¡Donnie Donnie Donnie Donnie!- canturreó feliz el de naranja mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su hermano por la espalda -¿qué estás haciendo?-

El mayor ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reponerse de la caída por un barranco que su paz sufrió, ni siquiera de contestar, pues apenas abrió la boca una gran mano verde lo calló bruscamente.

-Nada divertido ya veo, ¡ven, encontramos un nuevo juego que…!-

-¡No! Déjame en paz, estoy trabajando muy duro y para tu información, sí es divertido. Y mucho- añadió con una sonrisita triunfal -¡ahora vete!-

Mikey trastabilló un poco por el brusco empujón que recibió del morado pero no le dio importancia. Al fin y al cabo este era el primer round.

En el próximo ganaría.

 **Segundo round.**

-¡Donnie, Donnie ayuda!-

El genio escuchó tan apremiante grito y velozmente abandonó su silla, desenfundó su bo lo más rápido que pudo y tropezando estrepitosamente con la silla que por su brusca huida cayó a sus pies, salió corriendo hacia el origen del llamado.

-¿Mikey dónde estás?- gritó preocupado al notar que no había nadie en la alcantarilla ¿y si los habían secuestrado a todos? –¡Mikey contéstame!-

-Do…Donnie…-

Escuchó el débil murmullo provenir de la cocina y en modo full-ninja avanzó hasta allí. El mundo se le cayó a los pies al encontrar a su hermano menor tirado en el piso, apenas despierto y respirando muy superficialmente.

-¿Mikey qué pasó?- preguntó preocupado hincándose a su lado y sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos -¿Karai, Destructor, Ninjas del Pie? ¿Qué pasó?-

-No… Donnie… acércate…-

El dueño del bo se inclinó más sobre su hermano, pegando tanto su oído a sus labios que su tibio aliento le hacía cosquillas en la piel.

-¿Mikey?-

-Donnie… helado…-

-¿Un rayo de hielo, congelante?

-No Donnie…- tosió un par de veces y abrió ligeramente los ojos –el… helado…-

Su preocupación salió volando al infinito y en su lugar apareció confusión sin precedentes.

-¿Qué?-

-¡El helado que comeríamos mientras jugábamos se derrite y el congelador es tan alto que no lo alcanzo! ¡Mételo tú yo ya me cansé de intentar!-

Lo soltó bruscamente, se levantó del piso y con cara de tronco se retiró de la cocina, no sin antes mandarlo a visitar a Ice Cream Kitty de un fuerte golpe de su bo.

-¿Meow?-

-Muy bien…- tosió y un trozo de escarcha salió de su boca –en el siguiente será-

 **Intermedio:** **descanso y reagrupamiento de ideas**

-No vas a poder, simplemente no Mikey-

-Si voy a poder Leo-

-No viejo, cuando el genio se encierra allí el mundo podría estar explotando y no se daría cuenta…-

-O April podría estar bailando en tanga tras de él y no la voltearía a ver-

Todos rieron ante la estupidez dicha por Raph pero más que nada porque la consideraban cierta y siguieron viendo la televisión, menos Mikey, pues su mente concibió el plan perfecto y rió ante la que creyó una victoria asegurada.

-April ¿eh?- murmuró Mikey y se levantó animosamente del sillón –muy bien, allí voy-

Casey rió al entender el tren de ideas del menor y sacó su celular.

-¿Sexy Back está bien para ti?-

 **Tercer round.**

-Muy bien, sólo un par de comandos aquí y…- de pronto las luces se apagaron y el genio soltó un gritito de pavor

¿Se había cortado la electricidad? Volteó a ver su pc y la luz de la pantalla seguía encendida, incluso más brillante por la reinante oscuridad del lugar.

-Qué raro…-

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a trabajar, pero apenas su trasero tocó el asiento, una lata de humo rodó por la habitación y el lugar se puso aún más tétrico.

-¿Qué…?

 _I'm bringing sexy back_

Una enigmática figura entró al laboratorio y se acercó a él mientras bailaba sensualmente.

 _Them other boys don't know how to act_

La luz de la bola disco que colgaba de un palo amarrado a su espalda iluminó con sutileza su llamativo cuerpo y así el del bo pudo notar una larga cabellera pelirroja agitándose al sensual ritmo de la música…

 _I think your special whats behind your back_

…una que al mismo tiempo enmarcaba el plastrón de su hermano que con pestañas postizas, un plumón negro y algo de labial y rubor, simulaba ser April bailando en ropa interior frente a él.

 _So turn around and ill pick up the slack._

"Mátame Dios"

-Mikey- dijo llamó con indiferencia el del bo mientras prendía la luz de la habitación –siempre estás desnudo, verte así no es sexy, es perturbador-

La bola disco se apagó y dejó de rodar, el humo de la lata se acabó y _Sexy Back_ era apenas un mero ruido de fondo. En pocas palabras, el enigmático y sexy ambiente había caído muerto al suelo.

-¿No bailé bien?-

Donnie se palmeó la frente y sentó en su escritorio, recostando la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados.

-Bailaste bien, el rubor fue un buen detalle-

El menor sonrió y dejó caer los hombros con simpleza.

 _It's something!_

Derrotado, el menor se rodeó el cuello con la peluca pegada a su pecho como si fuera una bufanda y ocultando su vergüenza con la panty de encaje rojo con negro sobre su cabeza, se retiró de la habitación jurando que la próxima vez, definitivamente ganaría la batalla.

 **Cuarto round: muerte súbita.**

-Pst, Donnie- llamó el de naranja lanzando un pequeño trocito de papel directo al escritorio de su hermano –pst, ¡Dooonnie!-

El más alto entornó los ojos.

-Ignóralo Donatello, tú sólo sigue trabajando- se dijo y prosiguió su trabajo, tecleando aún más rápido y concentradamente la programación de las armas

Con un puchero de molestia al notarse ignorado, el menor se acomodó el vestido y ajustó la peluca a su cabeza. Dio una última mirada furtiva desde la puerta entreabierta y tras un largo suspiro de relajación, entró intempestivamente.

-¡Donnie mi amor!- gritó con voz chillona de mujer, se derrumbó sobre el escritorio y lo miró sufridamente, con mano en la frente y todo -Donnie, desde que te compraste esa nueva computadora ya casi no me tocas ni me dices cosas bonitas…- lloriqueó y posteriormente, puso cara de angustia total -dime la verdad ¿me he puesto gorda?-

El del bo miró con horror como su hermano se levantaba el vestido para mostrar su honestamente plano estómago y trató de empujarlo lejos, pero el menor hábilmente se colgó de su cuello con ambos brazos y se le acercó tanto que pronto se vio invadido por un mar de rizos rubios.

-Donnito-bollito, sólo dime ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? porque… si son botones lo que quieres…- murmuró con un jadeo sensual y empezó a desabotonar la tela que cubría el relleno de su amplio busto –yo tengo unos rosados y bonitos que…-

-¡SENSEI!- gritó aterrado Donatello y corrió despavorido del laboratorio -¡SENSEI TU HIJO ME ESTÁ ASUSTANDO!-

Mikey estalló en risotadas histéricas y sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse el espeso labial carmesí de la boca salió del laboratorio, sólo para ser recibido por una intensa oleada de aplausos, risas y reverencias de sus hermanos y Casey.

-Gracias, gracias- respondió con una sonrisa triunfadora y se golpeó con galantería la barbilla –te lo dije D, yo ganaría y tú saldrías de allí-

 **-¡Miguel Ángel!-** gritó una potente voz que hizo temblar los cimientos de la alcantarilla y provocó que Leonardo diera la orden más lista que todas las que había dado jamás:

 **-¡Es Splinter, huyan a las colinas!-**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

xDD me divertí haciendo esto más de lo que puedo admitir

Espero que te haya gustado ValeryVampire, y si no, mis disculpas, trataré de hacerlo mejor la próxima vez

Nos leemos pronto nwn/


End file.
